EFECTO MARIPOSA
by Death God Raven
Summary: Secuela de la Ley de la Causalidad, se desarrolla 10 años después, Gokudera y Haru han estado evitándose pero llega el momento de enfrentar todo y no solo eso, sino el nacimiento de una nueva amenaza que atenta con el tiempo mismo.
1. Incomodidad

**Se que les dije que sería en dos semanas, pero sucedieron tantas cosas que esta historia me era imposible escribirla, pero al fin estoy aquí para continuar, espero que les guste.**

**Nota: han pasado 10 años desde lo de La Ley de la Causalidad…**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>La gente cree que el destino es como un río que fluye en una sola dirección. Pero yo le he visto la cara al tiempo y es como un océano en la tormenta"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>EFECTO MARIPOSA<strong>

**CAPITULO 01: INCOMODIDAD**

* * *

><p>Haru empacaba sus cosas en una gran maleta, en este día dejaba su apartamento que le había servido de morada los últimos cinco años, miraba el gran espacio vacío definitivamente lo extrañaría.<p>

Se cambio de ropa y se dirigió hacia la oficina, el camino se le hizo muy rápido hacia su destino. Ahora debía buscar sus informes que seguiría pendiente en Japón.

Oye Haru – ahí estaba su compañera de oficina de nuevo – escuche que regresas a Japón – dijo la rubia – si necesito visitar a mis padres y … - que estaba a punto de decir, no definitivamente no aceptaría eso, recuerdos regresaban a su mente – y visitar algunos amigos jeje rio nerviosamente.

Oh ya veo te extrañaremos mucho – dijo esta con una sonrisa, Haru sonrío también, puso sus cosas en una caja, pero la secretaria apareció – Haru el jefe te llama – dijo esta, Haru se dirigió a la oficina principal.

¿Qué sucede señor? – pregunto esta – oh Haru, si era para darte los últimos informes de inteligencia que llegaron sobre el tráfico de armas, esta será la misión que supervisaras en Japón – le entrega un gran portafolio – ya veo Señor – este la mira preocupado – prométeme que tendrás cuidado, esta misión no es como las otras – le dijo, ella lo miro – hare mi mayor esfuerzo y no fallaré – dijo ella haciendo una señal casi militar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Japón - Gokudera ¿sabes que escuche? – este levanto la vista de sus papeles, a buen momento llegaba el freak del beisbol a molestar - ¿qué? – dijo este mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café – la futura madre de tus hijos regresa mañana a Japón – Gokudera escupió todo el café por la sorpresa de la noticia – ¿y…y…eso qu…que tiene?<p>

¿Qué tiene? – dice Yamamoto sonriente – recuerda…tienes que trabajar a tus hijos- Gokudera se puso rojo y el fastidio se apoderaba de él- ¿qué pasara con Natsu-chan, Aki-kun, Fuyu-chan? – Yamamoto seguía hablando Gokudera caminaba hacia él - ¡fuera de aquí! – lo hecho de la oficina - no le dije nada malo – decía Yamamoto confundido y se fue caminando.

Lo que me faltaba…- dijo molesto y se tiro en su silla – tengo que seguir el trabajo – escribía y escribía, cada vez escribía con más fuerza - ¡no puedo seguir así! – dijo tirando el bolígrafo - ¿qué voy a hacer? – decía exasperado.

Era normal que regresara, ellos habían prometido que se reunirían de nuevo pero 7 años se pasaron demasiado rápido, no estaba listo y no sabía si ella estaba lista.

Se sentó en el piso y miro el techo – necesito un cigarrillo – dijo buscando en su saco – aquí hay uno – ahora tenía que buscar el encendedor – se lo di a Faye – de verdad necesitaba fumar, solo le quedaba buscar a Faye.

Salió de la oficina caminando a paso lento en realidad no tenía tanto apuro como pensaba que tenía, el paisaje por primera vez se le hacía bonito, las cosas cambiarían y ciertamente le atemorizaba bastante, pero venía el recuerdo de esos niños.

Vio al frente que estaba Faye mirando por una venta - ¡oi Faye! – este no volteo a mirarlo, Gokudera camino hacia él molesto porque no le hacía caso, toco su hombro y lo volteo, por un momento vio que sus ojos estaban de un color celeste.

¿Faye? – este reacciono – oh nii-san ¿qué sucede? – pregunto este ya que se veía extraño – no nada…solo te veías algo ido – el chico pelirrojo lo miro confundido, ya los años habían pasado y Faye no era la excepción, habían pasado 10 años desde todo lo ocurrido con Nabari, Faye tenía la apariencia de un chico de 17 años.

Habían estado pendiente de todas las organizaciones para evitar que se repitiera o sucediera lo mismo nuevamente.

Oye Faye ¿tienes mi encendedor? – pregunto Gokudera recordando porque lo buscaba – oh si aquí esta – le entrego el encendedor con forma de gato – mmm gracias – encendió su tan anhelado cigarrillo.

Faye vio que cerca del cuello de su camisa había una mariposa celeste, él la tomo y esta desapareció, Gokudera no se dio cuenta, era curioso ver cosas así por ahí.

Oh si nii-san, Tsuna te estaba buscando – Gokudera lo miro - ¿Qué te he dicho? Que te dirijas al él como el Décimo y ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso de una vez? –salió corriendo - ¡está en la oficina del área Este!

No sabía si era idea de él pero sentía algo raro en el aire y ahora esa mariposa – mmm bueno – siguió caminando, su celular sonó – oye Faye, te estoy esperando en la plaza – decía una voz femenina en el otro lado – disculpa es que estaba haciendo algunos encargos y se me hizo algo tarde, enseguida estaré – llego apurado a la salida de la mansión Vongola, pero al pisar fuera sintió como un palpito, miro atrás – mmm que raro – siguió su camino al ver su reloj.

Gokudera corría a toda prisa, seguramente era sobre algo sobre las familias que traficaban armas en su territorio, abrió la puerta apurado - ¡Decimo disculpe el retraso! – dijo este – Gokudera-kun, que bueno que estas aquí – dijo Tsuna – necesito que hagas algo muy importante – dijo el sonriente – si que puede ser eso – pregunto Gokudera, Tsuna seguía sonriente – quiero que recibas a Haru mañana en el aeropuerto – a Gokudera lo dejo frio – jeje Decimo me parece que escuche bien pero quiere que reciba a Haru – Tsuna seguía sonriente – si eso mismo pedí.

Era idea de él, pero parecía que el mundo de alguna forma estaba en su contra, simplemente esto era una conspiración que hasta el Decimo participaba – mmm pero yo…bueno – ya estaba tartamudeando - ¿hay algún problema con la orden? – no había escapatoria – si como usted ordene – no le gustaba tratar a Gokudera así, pero sabía de antemano que era capaz de cualquier cosa para no enfrentar a Haru.

Bueno tomate lo que resta del día libre – dijo Tsuna, sabía que su amigo tenía muchas cosas de las que pensar – está bien – dijo el saliendo de la oficina.

Bien ahora debía pensar, que le diría a Haru, hace 10 años las cosas tampoco eran las mejores, se evitaban lo más que podían y lo peor era…que era mutuo.

Estaba seguro que eso no había cambiado, el acuerdo era verse de nuevo y tratar de entablar una relación, ya que el periodo en que sus hijos nacían estaba muy cerca.

Bueno una noche de descanso, tal vez le daría la respuesta a qué hacer cuando llegara el momento de hablar con Haru.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasan…los minutos pasan…los segundos mueren cada vez que se mueven – decía una chica de cabello oscuro que no se le veía el rostro debido a las penumbras que envolvían la habitación.<p>

¡Mama! ¡Mama! – grito la joven – mira ya está llena – le enseño una gran esfera, la mujer a la llamaba Mama se acerco y toco su cabeza – muy bien hecho querida – dijo – ahora quiero que las liberes, ya sabes que se sienten tristes de estar encerradas.

La chica pareció mirar triste la esfera - ¿y cómo puedo liberarlas? – pregunto inocentemente, la mujer la abrazo – solo tienes que desearlo – le toco la cara con ambas manos – solo deséalo – los ojos de ella empezaron a brillar de color celeste, la esfera se levanto en el aire y se resquebrajo dando paso libre a miles de mariposa celestes que atravesaron las paredes. Salieron despedidas por todas partes – prepárense…- dijo sonriente la mujer.

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó y Gokudera lo aplasto con el puño para que dejara de reventarle los tímpanos, eran las 6 de la mañana, tenía que vestirse e ir a la oficina del Decimo, se detuvo en seco – tengo que ir a buscar a Haru – se vistió muy bien aunque no sabía bien porque lo hacía.<p>

Condujo hasta el aeropuerto, noto que las calles se veían algo extrañas, era como si estuvieran vacías, casualmente esa era parte del territorio Vongola, tal vez era porque eran las seis de la mañana.

Llegó al aeropuerto sin problemas, busco a Haru con la mirada, vio a una chica que estaba vestida formalmente, falda negra, saco y corbata, se veía muy atrayente a su vista, sacudió esos pensamientos estaba buscando a Haru - ¡Hahi! ¿Se encuentra bien? – escucho, volteo su mirada lentamente perturbado, vio que la chica ayudaba a una anciana que se tropezó – oh si estoy bien señorita, muy amable usted – la ayudo y esta se despidió, volteo para regresar a su puesto y se encontró con la mirada directa de quien menos quería ver apenas llegara a Japon – mmm Gokudera-san…- él la miro – Haru…

No sabían que decirse y habían dejado de mirarse – ehh ¿cómo estás? – dijo torpemente Gokudera, Haru miro el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante – eh…bien.

Este era un momento sumamente incomodo, ya querían irse de ahí – vamos para la Mansión, todos quieren verte – Haru se sintió aliviada por un momento – si vamos – sonrió.

Iban en el auto hacia la mansión, sin antes las calles estaban vacías ahora seguían así, ya le parecía raro, se detuvieron en la Mansión, todo estaba callado, solo se pararon en la puerta cuando Gokudera sintió el olor a pólvora y rápidamente tomo a Haru. La mansión exploto de repente, Gokudera cubría a Haru con su cuerpo.

Se levantaron como pudieron - ¿qué sucedió? – exclamo Gokudera, iba a ver si había alguien que pudiera ayudar, cuando un disparo lo hizo detenerse – yo tu no haría eso chico – dijo un hombre que tenía un rifle y venía con un grupo extraño de hombres vestidos de negro – veamos pero si es Gokudera Hayato y Miura Haru, ya saben que hacer – el grupo saco armas, listo para volverlos colador en cualquier momento.

Gokudera tiro varias de sus Rocket Bombs que crearon una nube de polvo, Gokudera tomo la mano de Haru y salieron corriendo subieron al auto y huyeron.

Un auto los perseguía a toda velocidad, Haru vio que uno de ellos se sentaba en la ventana y les apuntaba con una bazooka – Gokudera-san nos dispararan – dijo Haru, Gokudera vio por el retrovisor – ¡demonios! – el sujeto disparo sin contemplaciones hacia ellos, otra gran explosión rompió el silencio de esa mañana, el auto cayó hacia el agua ya que había un enorme rio y los perseguían en un puente – bueno ahora falta eliminar a los demás…

**Bueno así iniciamos Efecto Mariposa, espero que les haya gustado el inicio de la historia.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD!**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. LARVA

**Que dificil es encontrar algo de tiempo con mi horario de universidad ¬¬, lo detesto, sin más cosas el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>EFECTO MARIPOSA<strong>

**CAPITULO 02: LARVA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Un auto los perseguía a toda velocidad, Haru vio que uno de ellos se sentaba en la ventana y les apuntaba con una bazooka – Gokudera-san nos dispararan – dijo Haru, Gokudera vio por el retrovisor – ¡demonios! – el sujeto disparo sin contemplaciones hacia ellos, otra gran explosión rompió el silencio de esa mañana, el auto cayó hacia el agua ya que había un enorme rio y los perseguían en un puente – bueno ahora falta eliminar a los demás…

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

¿Estás seguro de que no sobrevivieron? – lo detuvo otro de los hombres vestidos de negro – nadie puede sobrevivir a una caída como esa – dijo el dueño de la bazooka señalando hacia carro que se hundía lentamente en las aguas turbias.

Está bien – camino hacia el auto y arrancaron de una vez, todavía había que terminar con otras ramas de la Organización Vongola, tomo su celular y marco – señor ya acabamos con Miura Haru y Gokudera Hayato – dijo él conductor – ya veo, muy buen trabajo ahora podremos empezar la operación LARVA – dijo sonriente la voz desde el otro lado de la línea, apuntaba con un arma a Tsuna que parecía desorientado sin saber que hacer – yo ya tengo todo bajo control aquí.

* * *

><p>Hibari veía molesto los papeles en su escritorio, no acababan y tenía que salir pronto, su oficina estaba bastante alejada de Mansión Vongola, por estar al tanto del territorio de los Norms, habían tenido serios enfrentamientos antes y bueno habían llegado a una tregua.<p>

Entonces el herbívoro mayor lo designo a él como representante en sus oficinas, sentía el peligro en cada milímetro de ese edificio pero no le desagradaba en absoluto más bien era emocionante.

Esa mañana había sido completamente silenciosa, no es que se quejara por ello, había muchos herbívoros escandalosos en ese lado de la ciudad pero hoy se podría decir que no había visto a nadie, mucho menos en las oficinas en donde se encontraba.

Necesitaba un café, se levanto perezosamente hacia la puerta, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta de un momento a otro, una sonora explosión lleno el recinto, Hibari se cubrió los ojos y trato de salir de la nube de polvo.

Una hacha con una cadena enroscada apareció en su campo de visión, Hibari a duras penas la esquivo – vaya lo pudiste esquivar – decía una mujer de cabello rosa y expresión sádica, agitaba la cadena con el hacha - ¿Quién eres? – dijo Hibari de mal humor sacando sus tonfas – yo…soy la última persona que verán tus ojos – dijo aproximándose a él, Hibari hizo lo mismo, ella agito el hacha hacia su derecha, Hibari amortiguo el golpe con una de las tonfas pero en eso ella aprovecho y lo hirió con una cuchilla en el brazo.

Hibari la golpeo con la otra tonfa para alejarla – jujuju eres bastante teso – dijo ella sonriente, Hibari ya se había hartado, la llama de la nube se extendió por la tonfas.

Un leve temblor se hizo sentir por toda la estructura – oh ya viene – dijo la chica, Hibari estaba intentando mantenerse de pie, esta aprovecho para darle un golpe mortal pero el ruido de unas ventanas rompiéndose los alerto.

Alguien que era cubierto con una capa negra corrió hacia Hibari y lo empujo por la ventana junto con él - ¡no escaparan! – dijo molesta la pelirosa, pero su rabia fue interrumpida por una repentina esfera que se ilumino dejándola ciega por un momento.

Hibari y la figura cayeron al suelo, Hibari se sorprendió bastante al ver que el antes asfalto ahora estaba convertido en arena.

Miro todo alrededor, el paisaje de ciudad ahora solo era pura arena - ¿pero qué? – dijo Hibari sin comprender, el encapuchado lo jalo del brazo indicándole que se fueran de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Todo el entorno de la ciudad empezaba a cambiar abruptamente, todo se deformaba completamente - ¿qué está sucediendo? – preguntaba molesto Hibari – después te explico, debemos salir de aquí.

* * *

><p>Una niña jugaba con una pelota, Haru se acercaba a ella lentamente podía ver que tenía cabello plata - ¿Natsu? – dijo ella extendiendo la mano para tocarla – mami…sabes…tu…no…lo eres…- se volteo y mostro que no había nada en su rostro y se convertía en cenizas - ¡Natsu! – despertó Haru de repente - ¿Haru? – dijo una voz, ella miro tensa hacia él – estoy bien solo tenía una pesadilla – dijo ella mirando una fogata que estaba frente a ella.<p>

¿Pudiste sacar algo del coche? – pregunto ella, echando más leña al fuego – si, saque tu maleta – se la puso a lado de ella, enseguida Haru empezó a buscar los papeles y su arma - ¿estás segura de llevar eso? – le pregunto Gokudera – si…

**FLASHBACK**

El sujeto disparo sin contemplaciones hacia ellos, otra gran explosión rompió el silencio de esa mañana, el auto cayó hacia el agua.

Debajo del agua Gokudera luchaba para abrir la puerta, pronto se quedarían sin aire, Haru se había golpeado y estaba inconsciente, debía sacarla de ahí.

Con los dos pies logro romper la ventana, tomo a Haru por la cintura y salieron del auto, no podía salir a la superficie porque serian vistos, así que nado rápidamente hasta debajo del puente para no ser vistos.

Salió del agua, sus pulmones ya dolían por la falta de aire, puso a Haru con cuidado en el suelo boca arriba, noto que Haru no respiraba, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¡Haru! – se puso a su lado, efectivamente no respiraba.

Levanto su quijada un poco, nunca había hecho esto pero era algo de vida o muerte, estaba completamente rojo, pego sus labios con los de Haru y empezó a darle respiración de boca en boca, se detuvo y empujo su pecho levemente para que botara agua, no respiraba aun.

Lo hizo otra vez, pego sus labios pero cuando hizo eso Haru abrió los ojos, su expresión paso de sorpresa a extrema vergüenza, Haru soltó un certero golpe contra la quijada de Gokudera, enviándolo un buen espacio lejos.

Ahí mismo boto agua – lo siento me sorprendiste – dijo seria, a Gokudera esa frialdad era nueva, normalmente se hubiera comportado como una niña e hubiera intentado matarlo.

A Haru la acción de Gokudera la tomo por sorpresa, aunque a quien no, pero ahora eso no importaba - ¿Gokudera-san que sucedió? - dijo ella levantándose y escurriendo su ropa - ¿Quiénes eran? – pregunto ella – no lo sé, al igual que tu es la primera vez que los veo – dijo el.

Estoy preocupada por Tsuna-san y los demás – dijo Haru, Gokudera estaba justo igual, quien pudo traicionar las reglas de la mafia.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los dos, el ambiente empezó a sentirse extraño, las edificaciones que estaban cerca de ellos comenzaron a cambiar.

El puente encima de ellos comenzó a colapsar, amenazando con caer sobre ellos, Gokudera agarro a Haru y corrieron para evitar ser aplastados.

¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? – decía Gokudera, Haru le indico que mirara los demás, estaban en medio de un gran desierto.

¿Qué?

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora estaban en medio de un desierto sin comida, para Haru, la persona que menos quería para estar en esta situación era él

¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? , eso era un misterio que no podía responder, estaba preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo a los demás, ya no podía explicar lo que sucedía.

¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Haru, Gokudera pareció pensárselo para contestar – buscare a el Decimo y a los demás – dijo Gokudera mirando sus explosivos, verificaba si aun eran útiles.

Yo voy contigo – dijo Haru mirándolo sería – no pienses dejarme fuera, yo ayudare – no podía discutir con ella.

* * *

><p>En otra parte, las personas eran capturadas y llevadas a los calabozos - ¡déjenme! – gritaba una joven en lagrimas - ¡cállate! – dijo un hombre golpeándola fuertemente para que se quedara quieta - ¿Cómo vas con el personal de Vongola? – dijo un sujeto de sombrero blanco y cabello rubio – señor, voy muy bien – dijo haciendo reverencia.<p>

Me alegra escuchar eso – sabes te traigo otro, dijo jalándola cadena, Tsuna estaba encadenado y fue tirado bruscamente en la celda, Tsuna en vez de luchar se resigno en su esquina. Ayuda…-decía tocándose la frente – no sé quien…soy – dijo aterrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, las cosas se siguen complicando, ¿Quién está con Hibari? ¿Haru y Gokudera estarán en buenos términos? Tantas interrogantes…<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. Resonancia

**Apareciendo como se pueda a actualizar, la universidad me tiene ocupada...**

* * *

><p><strong>EFECTO MARIPOSA<strong>

**CAPITULO 03: RESONANCIA**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Ahora estaban en medio de un desierto sin comida, para Haru, la persona que menos quería para estar en esta situación era él

¿Cómo había pasado todo esto? , eso era un misterio que no podía responder, estaba preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo a los demás, ya no podía explicar lo que sucedía.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Tenían horas caminando con el incesante sol, todas las ganas de hacer algo se evaporaban por así decirlo, el estomago de Haru protestaba por la falta de alimento, no habían comido nada de nada desde el día anterior. No había señal de vida por los alrededores ni de lugares con comida, lo único que encontraban era ruinas y arena por todas partes.

Se sentía mal para colmo de males no había logrado pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche, aquellos sueños se estaban volviendo cada vez más recurrentes, empezaban a perturbarla.

Miro a Gokudera que caminaba adelante de ella, la imagen de Natsu apareció caminando en lugar de Gokudera, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se detuvo abruptamente.

Gokudera le extraño no escuchar los pasos de Haru que habían sido constantes hasta el momento, volteo hacia su dirección – ¿Haru?- dijo él.

Esta se puso pálida de repente, se toco la cabeza, el empezó a caminar hacia ella, Haru puso cara de horror y parecía que fuera a llorar – ¿Haru qué te pasa? - se acerco mas – no te acerques – dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

Haru se sentía pesada, su cabeza le dolía de repente, miraba a Gokudera y no podía decir quién era, su mente estaba completamente en blanco – Haru – volvió a repetir su nombre, su mente al escuchar ese nombre volvió a funcionar bien – descuida...estoy...bien – estaba mintiendo, algo no había estado bien, como podía olvidar todo en cuestión de segundos, vio que Gokudera no estaba convencido por su respuesta - solo no querías que te regresaras solo por mi – empezó a mover los brazos nerviosa – bien...si tu lo dices – la espero para caminar junto a ella.

Haru empezó a caminar con él, ella no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, tal vez tenía mucho estrés, estaba en esos momentos preocupada por todos, esta situación era más problemática que lo que paso 10 años antes.

Los dos caminaban a la par, un silencio incomodo empezó a reinar entre los dos, Gokudera no sabía que decir y Haru menos.

La situación que más habían estado evadiendo durante los últimos cinco anos se estaba dando en este momento.

Haru no podía soportarlo, debía decir algo, cualquier cosa – ¿cómo te fue en el extranjero ? - pregunto Gokudera sin mirarla, ella se sorprendió un poco pero decidió contestar – bueno me fue bien – dijo ella mirando al frente – nunca me dijiste que ibas a estudiar – dijo él mientras buscaba un encendedor, se le hacía urgente un cigarrillo – bueno estaba estudiando...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque en seguida una gran tenaza apareció del suelo, llevando a Haru – ¡suéltame! – gritaba Haru – Haru – gritaba Gokudera, saco sus cajas listo para batallar.

Otra tenaza salió del suelo tratando de capturarlo pero pudo esquivarla, una tercera tenaza salió del suelo y golpeo a Gokudera por la espalda, enviándolo a volar lejos.

Una figura se levanto de las cenizas arenas revelando una criatura que se asemejaba a un deforme escorpión – que rayos- soltó Gokudera limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la comisura de los labios.

El escorpión saco su cola que parecía estar llena de púas esta la abalanzo contra Gokudera en rápidos golpes, se movía rápido esa cola y dificultaba a Gokudera acercarse.

El escorpión presionaba mucho a Haru – ¡te dije que me sueltes! – los ojos de Haru empezaron a brillar, una llama encendió la tenaza que la tenia prisionera, al sentir calor la criatura aflojo el agarre que le tenia.

Haru aterrizo sobre la arena, estaba en mal lugar porque el escorpión estaba moviéndose violentamente debido a la quemada que le acababa de hacer, de todas formas desde cuando había de estos aquí, se preguntaba alarmada Haru mientras corría y esquivaba también las tenazas.

Una de las tenazas bajo repentinamente hacia ella, se quito del rango pero otra apareció sin previo aviso a su derecha, no habría forma de esquivarlo.

Unos brazos la rodearon, Gokudera apunto hacia la cabeza su manopla de hueso - ¡ahí te va! – disparo y el escorpión cayó sin vida al suelo.

El olor a quemado era fuerte, Haru miro que ya no se movía - ¡bien hecho! – dijo ella feliz - ¿pero esto no es normal, desde cuando hay escorpiones gigantes en Japón? – dijo pensativo Gokudera.

Es cierto – dijo ella, se miro a ella misma, no se habían dado cuenta que estaba agarrándola por la cintura aun en el suelo, Haru se puso roja – Gokudera-san ya puedes soltarme – dijo ella tratando de mantener la compostura.

Gokudera vio donde estaba su mano - ¡disculpa! – dijo él mientras se le iban todo los colores al rostro.

Se levanto rápidamente, Haru vio una sombra que se movió detrás de Gokudera - ¿qué fue eso? – dijo ella, pero al parecer era tarde, cuando la volvió a ver todo se volvió oscuro delante de ella mientras caía al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera de Japón…<strong>

Hemos perdido señal de todos los tipos con Japón – decía un joven a un hombre sentado frente a muchos monitores - ¿Qué dices? – el muchacho se asusto un poco con el tono de voz pero prosiguió – sí, todos los países reportan lo mismo, fuera de eso ha habido reportes de extrañas señales, incluso auroras boreales por todas partes del mundo, las personas en algunas partes del mundo están perdiendo la memoria.

¿Perdiendo la memoria? – el chico miro sus notas – hay registros de disturbios en Korea, China, EEUU, Panamá, España y Chile, por ahora solo hay reportes de esos países, pero se predice que habrá más la gente está entrando en pánico.

Pero la pérdida de memoria ¿a qué se debe? – pregunto ya más interesado – no lo sabemos señor, pero se está convirtiendo en un alarmante problema – dijo él, el general pareció pensar seriamente – llama a Rin – el chico hizo una señal de respeto y se retiro. Alguien también escuchaba todo desde las sombras y se retiraba sin ser detectado…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, disculpen por que los capítulos sean algo cortos, la universidad me esta absorbiendo de nuevo más con el horrible horario que me dieron U.U<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	4. Colapso

**Buenas, apareciendo a actualizar XD**

* * *

><p><strong>EFECTO MARIPOSA<strong>

**CAPITULO 04: COLAPSO**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Haru vio una sombra que se movió detrás de Gokudera - ¿qué fue eso? – dijo ella, pero al parecer era tarde, cuando la volvió a ver todo se volvió oscuro delante de ella mientras caía al suelo inconsciente.

**AHORA**

Solo veía oscuridad, caminaba a través de ese inmenso silencio, se percato que a lo lejos había una luz de color celeste, se acerco rápidamente, cuando vio de que se trataba vio que la luz tomaba la forma de una mujer.

Esta empezó a alejarse y el tomo su brazo – ¡espera! – dijo él – tú no eres el – dijo la voz, la silueta se fragmento en muchas mariposas de color aqua ante sus ojos.

Alguien arrojo agua a su cara haciéndolo abrir sus ojos repentinamente – ¡despierta estropajo! – dijo groseramente un hombre que lo miraba muy mal, trato de mover sus brazos pero estaba encadenado.

¡Suéltame! – exigió molesto, el hombre lo miro con un sonrisa – ¡calla!, te encontramos en el desierto, eres nuestro, así que no tienes derecho a exigir nada – se estaba fastidiando, quien era él para decirle eso.

Recordó que Haru estaba con él – ¿donde está ella?- pregunto mirando a todas partes – ella es una ofrenda para Jiafar – enarco una ceja - ¿una ofrenda para Jiafar? - dijo él, sentía una rabia interna que trato de disimular lo mas que pudo.

Claro, el es el jefe – dijo como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo – ahora a ti te venderemos a los Natis – dijo el levantándolo bruscamente y guiándolo por un pasillo.

Mientras caminaba veía que la estructura y todo lo demás era de madera, lo empujo hacia el exterior, un potente sol se daba paso por ese árido patio, en donde estaban también otras personas.

Disfruta tu tiempo libre – dijo burlonamente empujándolo para que cayera de cara en la arena, de los que estaban ahí, algunos se burlaron.

Gokudera se levanto molesto, vio que algunos se acercaban con malas intenciones, el que lo había traído ahí cerro la reja, todo el lugar era rodeado por rejas muy altas, por lo menos le habían quitado las cadenas – ¿pero que tenemos aquí? - dijo uno de ellos, levantándolo por la camisa – ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? - dijo Gokudera.

Por supuesto que sí – dijo el hombre molesto, ya lo iba a golpear cuando alguien le agarro el brazo - no deberíamos pelear entre nosotros – dijo un chico que estaba vestido de negro y tenía un manto que le tapaba la cara – ¡eso no te importa! – respondió el sujeto soltando a Gokudera y lanzando un golpe hacia el recién llegado, pero este había desaparecido de su vista para luego aparecer detrás de él.

Paso un brazo en el cuello del tipo que había tratado de golpear a Gokudera y empezó a apretarlo con fuerza – ¿seguirás buscando pelea? - dijo el chico – ¡suéltame! – ya sentía que se ahogaba y perdía la conciencia.

Él lo soltó y este se alejo rápidamente, el chico de la túnica ayudo a Gokudera a levantarse – gr...gracias – dijo Gokudera – no es nada – contesto el chico.

¿Que esto? - pregunto Gokudera refiriéndose al lugar – esto es uno de los campamentos del mercado negro de Jiafar – este lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba de él, lo cual no era mentira porque así era – mmm no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? - le pregunto al ver su mirada interrogante.

¿Que estaba sucediendo?, ¿se estaba moviendo a través de un tiempo que no era el suyo?, primero un desierto y ahora este mercado salido de la nada, el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Se acerco a su oído - trata de no meterte con esos tipos, están infiltrados aquí para evitar una rebelión por parte de sus mercancías o sea nosotros – le dijo en baja voz el encapuchado, este asintió en respuesta – así que trata de no hacer nada que llame su atención.

Gokudera no quería hacerlo pero era lo mejor, vería como rescataba a Haru estuviera donde estuviera pero eso no quitaba la ansiedad y molestia que sentía.

* * *

><p>Hibari seguía caminando con la desconocida por el desierto – ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto Hibari – estamos buscando un refugio – dijo la voz femenina – ¿un refugio?- pregunto – si, debemos encontrarla antes de que seamos afectados por la siguiente resonancia, que será dentro de unas 7 horas – miro su reloj – la que sigue será mas fuerte y debo ponerte a salvo por lo menos a ti.<p>

¿Cuando piensas decirme quien eres? - Hibari decía medio impaciente, no sabía a quién estaba siguiendo – vaya que desmemoriado eres – dijo ella ofendida, quitándose la capa que tenia – ¿tu? - dijo sorprendido.

Un cabello largo era liberado y unos ojos violeta lo miraban - ¿Alice? – no hablo mucho con ella antes, pero si sabia quien era.

* * *

><p>Haru abría los ojos lentamente, un penetrante olor a incienso inundaba sus sentidos – ¿dónde estoy? - pregunto mientras se levantaba, le dolía la cabeza, vio que se encontraba en una suntuosa habitación, al estilo las Mil y una noches.<p>

Veo que despertaste – dijo la voz de un joven, ella volteo un poco asustada – ¿quién eres? - dijo ella poniéndose en guardia, se tanteo la ropa y no tenia su arma, noto que no tenía la ropa con la que había llegado, media nerviosa – ¿mi ropa?

Estaba muy desgastada y sucia, así que le pedí a una de las sirvientas que te la cambiara – dijo el sonriente, ella no le gustaba la situación – mi nombre es Jiafar – dijo el chico, ella miro la habitación en busca de una salida – ¿dónde está Gokudera-san?- dijo ella, el chico pareció confuso por un momento.

¿Gokudera-san? Solo te trajeron a ti – dijo él, se levanto y camino hacia ella, Haru retrocedió pero no quito sus ojos de los ojos de él, Jiafar le estaba encantando esa manera desafiante que estaba observando en ella.

Mas podía decir que le emocionaba, quería ver hasta donde llegaba ese carácter – dime... ¿tan importante es ese Gokudera-san? – ya la miraba fijamente, Haru ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, estaba muy cerca, buscaba desesperadamente una salida con la mirada – ¡eso no te importa! – contesto ella.

Oh ya veo...o sea que no es nadie – puso una mano en la pared que estaba justo detrás de ella, ya había quedado acorralada – dime linda, porque no te olvidas de ese y te diviertes conmigo – deslizo su mano por la cintura de ella y la otra mano la puso sobre su quijada, su rostro se acercaba al de ella – ¡kyaaaa! – grito sonoramente y al hacerlo Haru libero sin querer las llamas del cielo que empezaron a quemar una cortina.

Haru aprovecho la distracción y empujo a Jiafar, había visto la puerta antes, corrió hacia ella y salió al pasillo, Jiafar ser levanto y salió corriendo tras ella – ¿crees que te dejare escapar? - dijo él.

Gokudera había escuchado el grito y sabía perfectamente que la dueña del mismo era Haru, miro a los guardias e hizo que iba a seguir durmiendo.

En un descuido Gokudera subió como un loco la reja – ¡está escapando! – gritó uno que lo vio – ¡disparen! – una bala le rozo el brazo pero no se detendría.

Vio que Haru corría a la distancia y que detrás de ella iba un sujeto, Gokudera aprieto los dientes y se lanzo como un loco sobre la reja, ignoro por completo los disparos.

¡Haru! – grito persiguiéndola también pero al parecer no lo escucho, el encapuchado escucho sorprendido que Gokudera había llamado a la chica Haru- Miura Haru – dijo él, los disparos seguían pero ya después de un rato Gokudera ya no sintió que lo perseguían, pero no le dio importancia y se concentro por alcanzar al bastardo infeliz que perseguía a Haru.

Jiafar ya estaba alcanzando a Haru, esta ya iba a usa sus llamas, ya le estaba impacientando la persecución, paro de correr y se volteo, al parecer se habían alejado bastante del mercado por que casi no se veía, era tapado por grandes dunas, se concentro para liberar sus llamas pero algo la detuvo.

De repente el ambiente se empezó a sentir raro, era como si algo atravesara su cuerpo, una corriente o algo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda se sintió bien mal, se empezó a tambalear, Jiafar vio esto y la sostuvo en el momento justo antes que cayera. A Haru le dolía la cabeza no pudo más y finalmente colapso. Todos sintieron la misma presión pero casi al instante desapareció.

¡Déjala inmediatamente! – dijo Gokudera detrás de él, sintió que algo le presionaba la espalda – vaya , un arma de fuego – dijo Jiafar, soltó suavemente a Haru.

Bien aléjate de ella – dijo Gokudera, Jiafar se alejo de ella como pidió, Gokudera la levanto rápidamente, Jiafar volteo y saco un arma – no es bonito mentir, mas si dices tener un arma – ahora él les apuntaba con un arma de verdad.

Ahora los dos regresaran a el mercado pacíficamente – dijo Jiafar mientras sonreía amistosamente – lo siento, pero ellos no harán eso, mas tú te vienes con nosotros – dijo una voz a la espalda de Jiafar, este volteo levemente la cabeza para descubrir otra arma apuntándole.

¿Cuando había llegado ahí? - se preguntaba asombrado – tómala y sígueme, hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro, la segunda resonancia acaba de comenzar.

¿Quién eres? - dijo Gokudera desconfiando de él – yo solo soy amigo de alguien que conoces – dijo el descubriendo su rostro – ahora salgamos de aquí, ya que es peligroso que nos quedemos más tiempo – dijo el chico de ojos dorados muy serio – mi nombre es Gilbert.

**Al día siguiente...**

Jiafar estaba sentado en el suelo – no era necesario que me amarraras – dijo el medio ofendido por el trato – podrías escapar – dijo Gokudera.

Vio que se movió la sabana de Haru y fue hacia ella – oye Haru, ¿ya estás bien? - pregunto serio tratando de disimular su preocupación, Gil se acerco, Haru los miro a todos medio desorientada - ¿ quien eres? - miro a Gokudera directamente – ¿qué? - solo pudo exclamar este espantado, Gil entrecerró los ojos, sabía que pasaba, las cosas se complicaban, debía encontrar a Alice rápido.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, nuevos personajes y otros no tan nuevos, quiero aclarar que este Gil y Alice son los del fic de Cadenas Pecadoras/Pandora Hearts, ya que este fic guarda relación con ese, al igual que La Ley de la Causalidad, claro, no hare que se confundan: D**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	5. Transcripción

**Ahora el turno de actualizar este fic XDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>EFECTO MARIPOSA<strong>

**CAPITULO 05: TRANSCRIPCIÓN**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

Vio que se movió la sabana de Haru y fue hacia ella – oye Haru, ¿ya estás bien? - pregunto serio tratando de disimular su preocupación, Gil se acerco, Haru los miro a todos medio desorientada - ¿quién eres? - miro a Gokudera directamente – ¿qué? - solo pudo exclamar este espantado, Gil entrecerró los ojos, sabía que pasaba, las cosas se complicaban, debía encontrar a Alice rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Haru estaba completamente aterrada no sabía quiénes estaban frente a ella, no tenía idea siquiera como se llamaba – aléjense – dijo ella apunto de soltar lagrimas, se levanto e instintivamente saco su arma de fuego y les apunto a todos – nadie de un paso más – dijo ella mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

¿Haru que te sucede? - Gokudera preguntaba sin entender, Haru se dio cuenta de que era su nombre – ¡ya dije no se acerquen! – volvió a hablar firmemente.

Gil veía que esto iba por mal camino y que podía traer problemas, así que se quito la capa y la lanzo hacia el ángulo de visión de Haru – ¡oye! – grito ella apartando la capa, pero ya Gil se había movido, había tomado su muñeca y le había hecho soltar el arma.

¡Suéltame! – dijo ella molesta, Gil no quería hacer esto pero no había otra forma, golpeó levemente su nuca y ella cayó inconsciente – ¡hey! – dijo Gokudera acercándose – no te preocupes no le hice daño, pero vas a tener que amarrarla, la próxima vez que se despierte se volverá mas violenta – le dijo Gil – ¿más violenta? - Gokudera la tomo en sus brazos, realmente no entendía nada de nada.

Hazme un favor y explícame todo, para empezar ¿quién eres exactamente? - pregunto Gokudera mirándolo seriamente – es justo, que te diga eso, pero primero busquemos un lugar seguro – miro su reloj – en cuatro horas habrá otra resonancia, sino de nada servirá que te explique – saco unos binoculares de su bolsa y empezó a mirar alrededor hasta que se detuvo – allá a lo lejos parece haber una vieja fábrica, ese lugar es perfecto. Empezaron a caminar, Gokudera cargaba a Haru sobre su espalda.

En otra parte, bajo el incesante sol, Hibari y Alice seguían caminando – ¿en fin adonde estamos tratando de llegar? – preguntó Hibari - ahí – señalo a lo lejos Alice – ¿esta ciudad existía? - preguntó nuevamente Hibari, ya que la ciudad se veía propia de las mil y una noches – toma – le tiro una capa – póntela, tu ropa es diferente, llamara la atención – dijo ella señalándolo – mmm – Hibari se miro su ropa, aun cargaba su saco.

Debemos pasar desapercibidos en la ciudad y esperar que los demás lleguen – entraron los dos caminando por el portal de la ciudad, que era rodeado por un enorme oasis, lo que conectaba la ciudad con el desierto era un puente de rocas, los comerciantes estaban por todas partes, a simple vista parecía una ciudad muy prospera, pero de todos modos para Hibari esa ciudad no tenía ni un sentido que estuviera ahí, no había nada que lo explicara – ¿porque existe esta ciudad?, antes no estaba, más bien siquiera existía este desierto.

Bien te explicare todo – dijo ella mirando a todas partes – ¿que buscas? - pregunto él – un lugar con suficiente metal para evitar que nos alcance la resonancia, será en una hora – miro su reloj, notó que había un edificio que estaba en ruinas, claramente se leía Banco en uno de los letreros caídos – vamos ahí – dijo ella, él la siguió.

Simultáneamente Gil y los demás estaban dentro de la fabrica en un lugar seguro - bueno primero empezare diciendo mi nombre, me llamo Gilbert Nightray – Gokudera estaba atento al igual que Jiafar – vine aquí por orden de alguien que conoces muy bien, estoy pagándole un favor – dijo él – ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Porque todo ha cambiado a esto? - señaló la ventana de cristal en donde se veía el desierto – eso fue porque la historia se transcribió.

¿Transcribió? - miro sin entender – ¿cómo? - Gil buscaba entre sus bolsillos un sus cigarrillos y su encendedor, Gokudera se los lanzo y este los atrapo- gracias – dijo el tomando uno y encendiéndolo al instante – solo puedo decir que alguien utilizó algún artefacto con el que podía cambiar el tiempo, pero como veo aun está en proceso de cambio – dijo Gil.

Alice comía un pedazo de carne, mientras también le explicaba a Hibari en esos momentos – por eso se dan esta resonancias, cada vez que se dan, cambian algo del entorno, los recuerdos de las personas y las circunstancias.

Lo único que podemos hacer con respecto a ellas, es protegernos de ellas para que no perdamos nuestros recuerdos – dijo Gil – esta fue una reacción en cadena que empezó hace dos días y según mis cálculos, ya hoy en la mañana, sobrepaso las fronteras de Japón.

Nos enviaron a buscarlos y ponerlos a salvo, ya que si ustedes desaparecen, los acontecimientos relacionados con Nabari jamás habrán sucedido y mucho menos lo habremos detenido – dijo Alice dando otro mordisco a su pedazo de carne.

Estamos encargados de buscar a los progenitores de la Undécima Generación Vongola – dijo Gil dando una inhalada a su cigarrillo.

Ahora mismo, más de nuestros compañeros están en búsqueda de los demás, hay algunos que están fuera del rango de la resonancia aún, pero eso será por poco tiempo – dijo Alice.

¿Y que es esa resonancia de la que hablas? - pregunto Jiafar que no entendía mucho pero se le hacía interesante el tema – la resonancia es el efecto mariposa en sí – dijo Gil.

Si, el Efecto Mariposa, se describe de la siguiente forma, una mariposa que huela en algún punto de la tierra, por ejemplo Asia, su solo movimiento causa un efecto en el lado contrario del planeta, llevándolo a causar una feroz tormenta – trato de explicar de manera simple Alice.

El efecto Mariposa dicho de otra manera, es la mínima variación que puede hacer que un sistema evolucione de distintas formas, en este caso el tiempo.

Ya esta línea de tiempo, tiene varios cambios sobre él, el ejemplo más grande es tu futuro matrimonio con ella – soltó de repente Gil, Gokudera casi se le salen los ojos y se puso rojo – ¡no saques el tema de repente! – dijo Gokudera.

Yo solo daba un ejemplo – Gil trato de contener la risa, era exactamente como le habían dicho – en definitiva debemos buscar ese algo que causa estos efectos Mariposa y destruirlo – dijo Gokudera.

No solo eso – dijo Alice todavía explicándole a Hibari – ¿que más hay que hacer? - pregunto Hibari, ya se le hacía complicadamente molesto – también hay que sellar esta línea de tiempo, para que no se vuelvan a repetir estos problemas.

¿Y cómo hacemos eso? - pregunto Gokudera, ya el tema se le hacía fascinante – bueno esa parte alguien esta investigándolo mientras estamos aquí.

Alice y Gil miraron sus relojes – ya es hora – dijeron los dos en los diferentes lugares en donde se encontraban.

¿Quieren ver aquella resonancia? - pregunto Gil extendiéndoles los lentes a Gokudera y a Jiafar – ¿pero qué demonios? - dijo Gokudera, Jiafar si quiera pudo decir algo, se había quedado mudo con lo que veía.

De repente veían una ciudad que aparecía de la nada y era completamente metálica, arboles y animales extraños empezaron a salir del suelo, primero parecían una ilusión pero luego empezaban a moverse como si siempre lo hubieran hecho.

El antes desierto ahora era una gran selva tropical, Hibari y Alice también veían el cambio con sus lentes – mira porque las personas pierden la memoria y no se dan cuenta del cambio.

Múltiples mariposas celestes volaban sobre las personas y se les amontonaban sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, mas se podía decir que no las veían, aquellas mariposas tomaban forma monstruosas expandiéndose y uniéndose a la persona.

La victima sufría algo parecido a un ataque epiléptico y caía al suelo, todos vieron como el ambiente cambio también dando paso a una ciudad de metal.

¿Quién fue la persona que te envió? - pregunto Gokudera a Gil – fue...Gokudera Faye...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Paris, un dolor de estomago le hacia la vida difícil a un chico de cabello rojizo y lentes – no puede estar pasando esto – decía todo nervioso – Shoichi cálmate, solo debemos analizar y resolveremos esto – Spanner le ofreció un caramelo – ya lo sé, pero esto es demasiado repentino- veía los análisis de las ondas extrañas que procedían de Japón y se extendían a los demás países como una epidemia.<p>

Tocaron la puerta, los se miraron, no había manera que nadie supiera que estaban ahí, Spanner tomo un arma, no le gustaba usarlas pero ahora no podía arriesgarse a estar indefenso, Shoichi hizo lo mismo y tomo sus notas y datos, y los metió en una mochila.

Los toques de la puerta se detuvieron – abre la ventana, tendremos que salir por ahí – dijo Shoichi en baja voz, Spanner asintió.

Los dos se acercaron a la ventana y saltaron por ella desde el segundo piso – abran esa puerta – escucharon un grito y golpes, se escondieron entre los arbustos al ver un auto extraño afuera – vamos – grito un hombre a otra que venían saliendo de la casa.

¿Que están haciendo? - se pregunto en baja voz Shoichi, Spanner vio un brillo extraño – es una... - spanner tiro a Shoichi a un lado y el también se agacho, una potente explosión se hizo sentir en el silencio del tranquilo vecindario – ¡ahí están! – grito uno de los hombres.

Spanner levanto a Shoichi como pudo, estaban algo desorientados por el ruido de la explosión – ¡corre! – los dos empezaron a correr, los hombres lo perseguían en el auto y también le empezaban a disparar.

NO hay manera de perderlos – decía Shoichi, Spanner vio una callejón, si se metían por ahí tal vez los perderían – ¡por ahí! – dijo Spanner, Shoichi lo siguió.

Pero al entrar en él, se dieron cuenta que no había sido buena idea, las luces de un auto iluminaban la pared del callejón, en ella se veían las sombras de ellos dos y de otras dos hombres que ahora bajaban del auto – ¿pensaban perdernos así? -dijo el hombre burlándose.

Esta era la peor situación – pensaba Shoichi – preparados para morir – los dos levantaron sus armas, no había salida, nunca habían pensado que morirían de esta manera, los dos instintivamente, cerraron los ojos cuando escucharon el ruido del arma acomodándose antes de disparar. Pero el siguiente sonido que escucharon no fue un disparo ni mucho menos.

Miraron inmediatamente y vieron de que se trataba – ¿Shou-chan en que te metiste esta vez?, porque al parecer mucha gente te está buscando – decía mientras soltaba a uno de los hombre completamente muerto – ¿Byakuran-san? - estaba sorprendido, Spanner noto la presencia de otra persona – uy...parece que me pase, ya habrá muerto? - decía sonriente un rubio, que al ver hacia ellos, pudieron notar que tenía un ojo de color rojo y dorado – no importa – lo soltó como si nada.

¿Vincent-san que hace? - dijo un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos azules mirado aterrado a Vincent por lo que hacía – calla Clif, solo impartía justicia – trataba de excusarse aunque era inútil, su sadismo ya era conocido.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto Shoichi al no conocer a los dos recién llegados – venimos para ponerlos a salvo antes que la resonancia se expanda, necesitamos su ayuda – dijo Clif seriamente.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, estuvo bastante informativo, se supo más del fenómeno de la Resonancia que estaba relacionando al Efecto Mariposa. Y ahora la participación de los otros que están fuera de las caóticas fronteras de Japón, la búsqueda de los progenitores de la Undécima Generación y su debida protección, comienza.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	6. No lo acepto

**EFECTO MARIPOSA**

**CAPITULO 06: NO LO ACEPTO**

**ANTES**

¡Suéltame! – dijo ella molesta, Gil no quería hacer esto pero no había otra forma, golpeó levemente su nuca y ella cayó inconsciente – ¡hey! – dijo Gokudera acercándose – no te preocupes no le hice daño, pero vas a tener que amarrarla, la próxima vez que se despierte se volverá más violenta – le dijo Gil – ¿más violenta? - Gokudera la tomo en sus brazos, realmente no entendía nada de nada.

**DESPUÉS**

Caminaban a través de la espesa selva que no tenía ni siquiera horas de vida – esto es molesto – dijo Gokudera, a Jiafar le habían quitado sus amarras para que caminará sin ayuda.

¿A dónde debemos llegar? – preguntó Jiafar – a la cima de esa meseta – dijo Gil señalando el Este, después miró el reloj y un collar que tenía una gema roja con una aguja adentro, que a simple vista parecía estar hecha de oro.

Gokudera aún llevaba a Haru en su espalda, ahora que lo pensaba estaban en un buen lio, mucho peor que el asunto de Nabari. Ahora siquiera tenía sus recuerdos, algo dentro de él, le molestaba que eso hubiera pasado pero trato de ignorarlo.

¿Cuándo es la próxima resonancia? – preguntó Gokudera – puedes estar tranquilo, al parecer no habrá ninguna hasta mañana – dijo Gil cortando una rama con una espada - ¿quisiera preguntar porque me llevaron con ustedes? – dijo Jiafar de repente – eso tiene una razón, que aún no puedo explicar – dijo Gil caminando adelante.

¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? – dijo Jiafar sin entender – ahora mismo, es mejor que no lo sepas – dijo zanjando el tema.

La mirada de Gil se ensombreció, una vez se encontrarán con Alice, era más que seguro que Hibari Kyoya estuviera con ella, habría problemas.

* * *

><p>El sol iluminaba las calles de Paris, un apacible apartamento que desde afuera parecía abandonado, albergaba a ciertas personas que huían en su mayoría de una amenaza desconocida – por favor explíquenos que sucede exactamente y quien los envió – dijo Shoichi, mientras revisaba datos en su laptop.<p>

Spanner comía dulces hechos por él mientras acomodaba los equipos necesarios para el pedido – fuimos enviados por Faye Gokudera – dijo Clif mirando por la ventana, estaba algo nervioso en cualquier momento podían saltar sobre ellos y asesinarlos, aunque ya había vivido últimamente estos peligros, nunca llegaba a acostumbrarse.

No te preocupes Clif-chan, aún tardaran encontrándonos y si eso pasara, están ellos – miro fuera de la ventana, estaban Bluebell y Zakuro sentados en un restaurante de el frente, haciéndose pasar por clientes.

Clif sintió un breve escalofrío, por alguna razón aunque sonreía no le daba buena espina, era casi la misma sensación que daba al estar en la presencia del hermano menor de su jefe, miro a Vincent, este destruía algunos peluches para pasar el rato - ¿sucede algo…Clif? – sería idea de él, pero sentía que había leído su mente – no…nada Vincent-sama – le agrego el honorifico no por cortesía sino por temor.

Shoichi miró incrédulo a Clif – pero no es posible, si lo vi hace una semana y no dijo nada al respecto – Vincent dejo de cortar conejos – lo que pasa es que ese Faye no recuerda que nos envió – Clif caminó hacia Shoichi – Faye-san le dio la orden al jefe y a la señorita Alice – dijo Clif - ¿jefe? ¿no lo recuerda? – Shoichi no entendía.

Clif se refiere a mi hermano mayor, Gilbert Nightray el está en Japón tratando de encontrar a Gokudera Hayato y Miura Haru - dijo Vincent – y la señorita Alice esta en busca de Hibari Kyoya – terminó Clif.

Ya veo, pero ¿porque Faye no recuerda que los envió? – esa interrogante carcomía a Shoichi – eso para nosotros aún no está del todo claro, lo único que nos dijo es que viniéramos luego de que pasara un año e hiciéramos esto, viajamos aquí con su poder – contesto Vincent.

También nos advirtió que no recordaría nada de lo que había pasado, ya que dijo algo de una caja, pero no entendemos lo que significa – dijo ahora Clif.

Nosotros estamos encargados de buscarte a ti y a Spanner para localizar a los demás, alta prioridad los padres de la Undécima Generación, pero más que todo necesitamos que hagas algo que nos proteja a la Resonancia – explicó Vincent - ¿la Resonancia? ¿te refieres a esa onda expansiva que emana de Japón? – los dos asintieron.

Nosotros no somos afectados porque no pertenecemos a este mundo, pero eso no será por siempre – dijo Vincent – la Resonancia será cada vez más potente que afectará a todos los universos y dimensiones, por no decir destruir – terminó su explicación Vincent.

Puedo diseñar algo con los datos que capturo Shoichi de la Resonancia – dijo Spanner – es una buena idea – dijo Shoichi empezando a teclear, se topo con un archivo que no recordaba tenerlo en el escritorio, la curiosidad lo hizo abrirlo y en pantalla se abrieron unos planos, había recordado que hace seis meses le había enviado unos planos de las cuatro bases en Nanimori a su yo del pasado, incluso de la que no había terminado de diseñar - ¡espera un momento! – dijo Shoichi pensando en algo que había pasado por alto hasta ahora.

Hace 10 años yo dije que mi yo del pasado me había enviado del futuro los planos, yo hice eso ahora hace 6 meses, entonces quiere decir que el suceso de Nabari se está dando en estos momentos 10 años en el pasado, por eso atacaron en este momento.

Eso quiere decir que tampoco podemos viajar al futuro y menos al pasado – dijo Spanner – así que la razón por la que mi yo del futuro no pudo enviar nada más es porque estaban siendo atacados – terminó Shoichi.

El tiempo está en conflicto con todos los cambios que hubo en él, hay que darnos prisas – tecleo rápidamente, su última auto-revelación le había dado unas ideas de lo que debía empezar a hacer – Spanner te envié los datos – Spanner corrió a su laptop y empezó a trabajar.

¿Quiénes más están trabajando con ustedes? ¿y tienen manera de comunicarse con ellos? – preguntó Shoichi – sí, hay más, pero no podemos comunicarnos con ellos aún, todos caímos en lugares diferentes y muy lejos de los otros – contesto Clif.

Entonces por mientras buscaremos a…- las ventanas con números aparecían al azar – los más cercanos son los Varias, Bel el Guardián de la Tormenta, es el padre de los gemelos Beru y Zebul, imprimió la foto y se la dio.

Yo iré con ustedes también – dijo una voz entrando por la puerta – oh es Uni-chan – una joven llegó con una sonrisa brillante – yo también voy – dijo una voz adolescente – Lambo-kun – dijo Shoichi – hola – dijo Lambo.

* * *

><p>Ya el sol tocaba el firmamento y la tarde iba dando paso a la noche, por fin llegaron a la ciudad de Metal, la gente vendía sus víveres pero una vez caminaron entre ellos, la gente detuvo lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos todos en silencio.<p>

Esto no me gusta – dijo Jiafar en baja voz, ciertamente a Gil tampoco le agradaba mucho el ambiente – forasteros ¿qué vienen a hacer aquí? – dijo un hombre bastante musculoso con mirada molesta – tch…eso no te importa – contesto Gokudera aún con Haru encima de su espalda.

Pues si me importa, ya que ustedes serán los sacrificios a Echatos – unas cadenas atraparon a Jiafar y lo jalaron - ¡ayuda! –gritaba este - ¡maldición! – dijo Gil, sacó su revólver pero alguien hizo un disparo que rozo su muñeca que lo hizo soltar el arma.

Vio que se llevaron a Jiafar, las cosas se estaban saliendo de sus manos - ¡no se resistan, serán el sacrificio perfecto para mañana! – Gil no le haría caso y salió corriendo - ¡Gokudera corre! – le ordeno prácticamente - ¡estás loco! – le grito de vuelta, Gil tomó su arma y disparo a la puerta gigante que bajo al instante dejando a Gokudera y a Haru del otro lado de la misma.

¡Ahora si corre! – le dijo, a Gokudera no le quedo otra opción - ¡regresaré por ustedes! – dijo comenzando a correr, no podía ser capturado y ahora menos con Haru en ese estado.

Dio vuelta en varios callejones que no llevaban a ningún lado, sentía a la multitud acercándose, estaba demasiado cansado, no dormir bien y las resonancias que había sufrido lo estaban afectando.

Sintió pasos detrás de él, volteó rápidamente pero solo pudo ver oscuridad, alguien le había golpeado con algo en la cabeza con una fuerza tan grande que no sabía cómo tenía aún el cráneo completo, cayó al suelo y podía ver como su sangre corría por el suelo.

Vio una sombra extraña que caminaba hacia él y luego lo pasaba, tomó el cuerpo de Haru en sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón, Gokudera le agarró la pierna al extraño – maldito…¿adónde te la llevas? – dijo Gokudera mientras luchaba contra el dolor.

Eso no te importa, pero si quieres saberlo, solo la llevo aún lugar sin preocupaciones – lo pateo y siguió su camino, por donde el salía la gente aparecía con antorchas y caminaban hacia él, no podía hacer nada, se estaba desangrando, pero le daba igual todo eso, se estaban llevando a Haru en su cara, levantó la mano furioso – Haru…- sus ojos se cerraron, solo escuchaba la multitud embravecida que se acercaba a su inerte cuerpo – no aceptaba esto…

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, se han llevado a Haru, Gokudera estaba hasta el límite por culpa de las resonancias, Gil y Jiafar capturados para un sacrificio, ¿qué diablos es Echatos?, el primero en buscar será el padre de los Gemelos Beru y Zebul, Bel, tantas interrogantes.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	7. Preocupación

**EFECTO MARIPOSA**

**CAPITULO 07: PREOCUPACIÓN **

**ANTES**

Eso no te importa, pero si quieres saberlo, solo la llevo aún lugar sin preocupaciones – lo pateo y siguió su camino, por donde el salía la gente aparecía con antorchas y caminaban hacia él, no podía hacer nada, se estaba desangrando, pero le daba igual todo eso, se estaban llevando a Haru en su cara, levantó la mano furioso – Haru…- sus ojos se cerraron, solo escuchaba la multitud embravecida que se acercaba a su inerte cuerpo – no aceptaba esto…

**DESPUÉS**

La luz se coló por la ventana, Gokudera sentía que ese rayo de luz le derretía las retinas, tenía un soberano dolor de cabeza, abrió bien los ojos y miró alrededor - ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo sentándose difícilmente – por ahora estas bien – dijo una vez, que le pareció familiar, levanto la vista - ¿Alice?

Todo lo que paso antes de perder el conocimiento paso por su mente - ¡Haru! ¿Dónde está? – Alice bajo la mirada – cuando llegamos solo estabas tú – Hibari entró a la habitación, Alice miro por las improvisadas cortinas, habían varias personas vigilando varias esquinas.

Están buscándonos – suspiro - ¿qué paso con el cabeza de algas? – preguntó Alice mirando directamente a Gokudera, este se tocó la cabeza – ¿cabeza de algas? – se quedó pensando un momento – ¿Gilbert? – Alice asintió – se lo llevaron junto con ese otro tipo llamado Jiafar – dijo Gokudera tratándose de levantarse.

¿Jiafar? – Alice quedó pensativa – de cualquier forma voy a ir a buscar a Haru y de paso a esos dos también – Alice veía furia en su mirada, estaba claro que no lo iba a poder disuadir de ir en esas condiciones – bien, no tengo objeciones – miro su reloj – hay que actuar antes de las seis de la tarde – Gokudera y Hibari la miraron – habrá una resonancia a esa hora, así que andando – dijo con una sonrisa.

Unos hombres encapuchados llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban escondidos – están ahí – dijo uno en baja voz – a la cuenta de 3, entramos – contesto el otro.

Pero no lograron llevar a cabo la entrada sorpresa, la puerta les cayó encima – desaparezcan herbívoros – dijo Hibari con mala cara, los dos hombres quedaron noqueados del viaje - ¿y este porque esta de tan buen humor? – le preguntó Gokudera a Alice – eso es porque…

**FLASHBACK**

Gokudera cerró sus ojos, la gente se arremolinaba sobre él – otra víctima más – decía uno – solo llevémoslo con los otros – no terminó lo que iba a decir, unas tonfas se estrellaron contra su cara, Hibari saltaba entre dos y los golpeaba ferozmente - ¿Quién diablos eres? – dijo uno – eso no te importa – lo golpeaba también.

Uno se disponía a golpear por la espalda a Hibari pero una deathscite lo cortó levemente – yo tu no haría eso – Alice pasaba entre la gente cortándolas - ¡están por allá! – Alice miró molesta – vienen más molestias – jaló a Gokudera como pudo y lo levantó – yo lo llevo – dijo Hibari, Alice siendo lo brusca que siempre es, le tiró a Gokudera a Hibari.

Entonces en ese momento sintieron que los pasos se detuvieron - ¡dios pero que kawaii se ven! – dijo una chica que venía en el grupo, Alice miró de vuelta, desde su perspectiva parecía que se estaban dando un beso, pero lo cierto es que eso no estaba sucediendo, Hibari miró molesto y su mirada transmitió todas las ansías asesinas que podía.

Soltó a Gokudera como si un saco de papas se tratara y caminó con las tonfas hacia donde se encontraban ellos – hay una cosa que no soporto y esas son las multitudes – el ex- prefecto dejaba claro su autoridad – pero más que todo que me agrupen con un herbívoro- no dejaría a nadie vivo por lo anterior, Alice veía el estado de Gokudera y comprobaba si estaba vivo con una ramita.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Es mejor que no lo sepas – dijo Alice, estaba salvándole la vida, uno de los hombres se despertó, Hibari le puso el pie encima del pecho y con mirada asesina lo miró – habla – una orden clara y directa.

**5:00 P.M.**

Dos de nuestros guardias no han regresado – dijo un hombre a otro – probablemente fueron capturados por el enemigo – dijo pensativo - ¡Señor disculpe la tardanza! – dijo uno – bien, vayan y repórtense adentro.

Los dos saludaron a su superior – Señor, traemos a uno de los forasteros como prisionero – dijo uno – es perfecto – miró a uno que estaba ahí – llévalos a las mazmorras para que la dejen ahí – dijo sonriente – Señor, ya no hay allá abajo, ya los llevaron a la plaza donde serán sacrificados Echatos.

Guíalos allá – ordenó el mayor y el guardia los guió, los dos hombres llevaban a la prisionera, cada uno de un brazo – esto es malo, será más difícil salir de ahí – dijo Alice en baja voz mientras era jalada – tengo una idea – dijo Gokudera, ante el estaba la gran plaza que parecía una parrilla con mucha gente alrededor.

Hibari no estaba muy lejos del pensamiento de Gokudera, veía una gran reja y la gente estaba congregada alrededor como una especie de coliseo y en medio estaba ese espacio raro.

Llévenla abajo – Gokudera y Hibari se miraron, tenían que seguir con la farsa lo más que podían, Alice movió sus manos en señal de que siguieran con el plan, siguieron caminando con ella – déjala ahí – señaló una de las jaulas, Gokudera buscaba con la mirada a Haru.

No está…- se sintió frustrado, el guardia abrió la jaula - ¡ahora! – dijo Alice, Gokudera golpeó al guardia, dándole un codazo en la cara y Hibari se puso en la espera de cualquiera que viniera a detenerlos - ¡Salgan! – Alice le indicó a la gente que saliera.

¡Alice! – escuchó una voz conocida - ¡Gil! – dijo ella, sacando su arma y cortando la jaula del viaje, Gil miró a Gokudera y Hibari - ¿y Haru? – Alice lo miró – aún no la encontramos, pensamos que estaba con ustedes – Gil miró extrañado – no la he visto.

¡Echatos! – empezaron a gritar las personas reunidas, algo retumbó debajo de ellos - ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó Alice – creo que es el dichoso Echatos – dijo Gil mientras esperaba lo peor.

Uno de los creyentes soltó las amarras de la gran reja – comprueben al supremo castigador – dijo con una cara que denotaba un nivel extremo de locura.

Un enorme gigante con grandes cuernos apareció - ¿pero qué demonios? – exclamó Gokudera – eso es una de las consecuencias de las resonancias – dijo Gil poniéndose su sombrero, el gigante tomó un tronco y lo lanzó contra ellos.

Gil y Alice corrieron hacía una dirección, Gokudera, Jiafar y Hibari se refugiaron en uno de los pedazos de la reja - ¿y ahora? – Alice miró el reloj - ¡Maldición! Falta 5 minutos para la resonancia – Gil la miró - ¿qué? – miro a todas partes, buscando un lugar que sirviera de refugio.

Alice miró hacia donde estaba el gigante, Gil la miró - ¿no estarás pensando ir ahí? – Alice lo miró con reproche – estás loca, antes de llegar ahí, seremos aplastados – dijo Gil, vio que Gokudera y Hibari se habían lanzado contra el monstruo – ¿ustedes también? – dijo exasperado, sacó su revólver derrotado – bien, pero trata de no lastimarte – los dos salieron detrás cubriéndolos – 2 minutos para la resonancia – dijo Alice.

Nosotros nos encargamos de las piernas – dijo Alice mirando a Hibari, este asintió, a una velocidad al instante quedaron cerca de los tobillos del gigante, Hibari golpeó con todas su fuerzas las piernas y Alice hizo lo mismo con la deathscite, no lo cortaba porque su piel era dura pero lo golpeaba lo suficiente para hacerlo perder el equilibrio - ¡Espérenme! – dijo Jiafar que venía atrás de ellos dos.

Hibari y Alice saltaron adentro de la jaula del gigante – nuestro turno – dijo sonriente Gokudera, que preparó sus explosivos y Gil su arma, apuntaron – adiós – dijo Gil, las detonaciones y explosiones no se hicieron esperar – 30 segundos – gritó Alice, el gigante se desplomaba sobre la reja, Gil y Gokudera corrieron con todo lo que dio su cuerpo y saltaron al agujero antes de que fuera tapado por completo por el gigante.

El aire se tensó inmediatamente, todo empezó a cambiar de manera severa, los cinco dentro del agujero solo sentían que toda la tierra se movía, luego se detuvo, el gigante había desaparecido, veían el cielo completamente claro - ¿no eran las seis? ¿y no estábamos en una ciudad de metal? – preguntó Jiafar completamente perdido de todo – pues parece que esta resonancia fue diferente – dijo Gil mirando una ciudad común y corriente o eso parecía a simple vista.

**En una oficina en el nuevo mundo recién creado…**

Dime ¿ya te acostumbraste a tu nuevo puesto? – preguntó un hombre con una sonrisa sentado en un asiento que por los adornos, denotaba poderío – sí señor, estoy ansiosa por hacer mi primer trabajo- dijo una chica de cabello castaño – me alegra Miura-san… - contesto este complacido.

**Bueno ya me he quitado algunos deberes de encima, así que publicaré más regularmente, eso espero DX, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	8. La curiosidad mató al príncipe

**EFECTO MARIPOSA **

**CAPITULO 08: LA CURIOSIDAD MATÓ AL PRíNCIPE**

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES<strong>

El aire se tensó inmediatamente, todo empezó a cambiar de manera severa, los cinco dentro del agujero solo sentían que toda la tierra se movía, luego se detuvo, el gigante había desaparecido, veían el cielo completamente claro - ¿no eran las seis? ¿y no estábamos en una ciudad de metal? – preguntó Jiafar completamente perdido de todo – pues parece que esta resonancia fue diferente – dijo Gil mirando una ciudad común y corriente o eso parecía a simple vista.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA<strong>

Caminaban por la ciudad, las personas los miraban completamente extrañados más a Jiafar, este aún cargaba la ropa de la gente del desierto – etto, ¿alguien podría explicarme qué es todo esto? – decía Jiafar mirando todas las vitrinas de los almacenes en que los maniquís tenían vestidos de baño.

Esto se parece a la ciudad de nuestra realidad – dijo Gokudera mirando a todas partes, tratando de comprobar que estaba en lo correcto, una suave brisa sopló haciendo que muchos periódicos volaran hacia ellos, uno cayéndole en la cara a Alice – ahhh – exclamó tomando el periódico con rabia.

Gil solo observaba y suspiraba – no, Gokudera, este no es el mundo que conoces - dijo Alice extendiéndole el periódico - ¿qué? – Gokudera estaba en shock con lo que veía plasmado en esa hoja de papel.

¿La familia Vongola se une a la Familia Lavangi? ¿Vongola acabada? – Hibari estaba igual - ¿Lavangi? – ciertamente a Hibari ese nombre le era muy familiar – en el otro futuro, era la familia donde Circe trabajaba, era una mafia poderosa que traficaba armamento, ellos asesinaron a Circe – dijo Hibari molesto.

La gente los miraba raro – creo que tenemos que buscar un lugar mejor para hablar y explicar mejor la situación – dijo Gil, todos entendieron a que se refería.

* * *

><p><strong>ROMA - ITALIA<strong>

Sempai, no camine tan rápido – decía perezosamente un chico de cabellos verdes – Fran date prisa o te matare – decía impaciente Bel – de todas formas ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – preguntó Fran mirando un letrero de un Night Club – no sabía que estuvieras tan necesitado, le hubiera dicho a Levi-sempai que se pusiera una pelu… – no pudo terminar de hablar, muchos cuchillos estaban incrustados en él – ni siquiera lo pienses – no podía ver sus ojos pero estaba seguro que estaba irritado.

¿Ves la chica del cartel? – señaló en el cartel, una hermosa chica rubia tenía una expresión coqueta – sí, eso quiere decir que le pediré a Levi-sempai que se rubia – más cuchillos quedaron incrustados en Fran – eso duele – dijo el peliverde.

No es eso, sospecho que ella es…- se quedó en silencio, Fran lo miró curioso – ¿hablas de que ella sea la madre de tus gemelos que no nacen? ¿Crees que es ella? ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Fran - ¿instinto? ¿Atracción? Me gustan como ella – dijo frescamente – además se parece a Zebul un poco – a decir verdad, Bel había estado sufriendo 10 años de curiosidad, realmente no le había llamado mucho en ese momento en que los vio, pero luego que se fueron la duda y la ansiedad lo empezaron a atacar.

Se acomodó su corbata y sacudió su saco – hagamos un poco de investigación – dijo el príncipe sonriente, Fran lo siguió, al parecer el Night Club no era un sitio cualquiera, además que no entraba cualquier.

Todos los miembros entraban con una tarjeta que presentaban, Fran abrió su mano y apareció una al instante, ya era su turno de pasar, una chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, los estudio con la mirada – esa tarjeta es una ilusión – dijo ella de repente, Fran abrió los ojos sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien veía tan fácilmente a través de su ilusión.

La chica estaba a punto de informar a sus compañeros, pero Fran los hizo invisible a la gente y Bel aprovecho esto para aprisionar sus brazos y taparle la boca – espero que nos guie hacia Roxy, sino…- paso un cuchillo sobre su fino cuello, no sentía miedo en ella, más bien detectaba furia, ella asintió en respuesta, esa mujer era rara, comparada a sus víctimas regulares.

Entraron furtivamente, nadie en el club los veía, no habían querido llegar a esto pero las circunstancias se habían dado de esta formar y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Caminaron hasta un vestíbulo en que en una puerta había escrito Roxy en grande, la chica señaló la puerta, esta se abrió enseguida revelando la figura de una rubia despampanante – hora del show – dijo Roxy.

Caminó con dirección al escenario, los tres la siguieron, la chica a malas, ya que Bel la hacía cooperar con una cuchilla en su cuello.

Llegaron al escenario, un recuerdo de hace 10 años llegó a su mente – "No te puedo decir quién es mi madre, pero solo te diré que ella era una gran cantante" – las palabras de su hija aún no nacida retumbaban en su mente.

Bel estaba a la expectativa del espectáculo que estaba por dar Roxy, ella caminó hacia el micrófono y estaba a punto de cantar cuando un estallido resonó en el local, la gente empezó a gritar y a correr despavorida por el miedo.

¿Qué sucede? – dijo Bel, Fran miraba a todas partes, sentía una presencia extraña en el ambiente de repente, se escuchó otras explosiones que taparon las salidas.

Jujujujujuju~ - se escuchó una risotada en la oscuridad y una figura entre las llamas emergió, con el cadáver que arrastraba de Roxy - ¿Roxy-sama? – dijo espantada la chica que tenía Bel de rehén – bien…otra menos – dijo un tipo de cabello blanco y ojos verdes – oh veamos Belphegor de Varia, perfecto – dijo el sujeto mirándolo directamente.

Bel no podía creer lo que veía, su futuro había sido asesinado, realmente no es que le importara tanto pero no había logrado satisfacer su curiosidad, se sentía molesto a decir verdad.

¿Y se puede saber porque me buscas? – dijo Bel – ¿por qué?¿no es obvio?, asesinar a todos los progenitores de la undécima generación – dijo con cara de loco.

¿Undécima Generación? – así que todo no terminó como todos pensaban, Bel reflexionaba, siempre supo que la tranquilidad de estos 10 años era extraña, ahora sabía porque.

Pero lamento decirte que no seré fácil de matar – dijo Bel tirando sus cuchillas de una vez, se sentía excitado de repente, necesitaba ver sangre, la de ese tipo para ser más específico.

El peliblanco los esquivo todos fácilmente, la chica de cabello castaño sacó su arma - ¡maldito, como te atreviste a matarla! – dijo ella con lagrimas mientras disparaba – que molestos – dijo el peliblanco que soltó una cadena en el aire que fue a dar en la muñeca de Bel y en la de la chica, dejándolos casi esposados - ¡qué demonios! – no se podían soltar y Bel renegaba de esto.

Bueno, ¿Dónde está el otro?, bueno eso no importa, solo haré caer este lugar y serás historia Varia – dijo este mientras activaba un control, más detonaciones se escucharon y el peliblanco se alejo escapando – todo va según el plan – dijo riéndose mientras escapaba por un túnel que fue sepultado en escombros.

Todo se venía abajo - ¡abra que subir! – dijo Bel empezando a correr mientras arrastraba a la chica que lloraba y veía el cuerpo como era enterrado por madera y escombros – no me importa cómo, solo muévete – la chica se enojo e intento soltarse, Bel vio que sería un problema, así que le dio un golpe en el estomago que la noqueo al instante, la tomo en su hombro y corrió hacia la azotea - ¿Dónde estará esa maldita rana? – decía molesto Bel, esto se había complicado demasiado.

Llegó a la azotea y vio como Fran estaba herido de un brazo, no lo podía creer, frente a él había una chica de cabello naranja vestida de negro - ¡Fran! – este volteó y lo miró, Fran cambió la mirada en dirección al rio, todo alrededor se estaba quemando también, había entendido el mensaje.

Bel lanzó varias cuchillas contra la mujer, pero ninguna le dio - ¿eso es todo? – preguntó esta burlonamente – no estés tan segura – esta miró atrás había un tanque de gas detrás de ella - ¡maldición! – una gran explosión terminó de derrumbar todo el edificio y alrededores.

A lo lejos apareció la chica de cabello naranja con una herida en el rostro y en el brazo - ¿están muertos Carmín? – preguntó el peliblanco – si, no hay nadie que pueda sobrevivir a una explosión como esa Remos – contesto ella – bien – dijo él complacido.

* * *

><p>En un parque, en una banca estaban sentados Gil, Alice y Jiafar, en la otra justo al frente estaban Hibari y Gokudera – ¿quieres decir que Faye no recuerda que los envió? – preguntó Gokudera, Alice asintió – dime Hibari ¿Cuánto nos puedes decir de la familia Lavangi del otro futuro?<p>

Además de traficar armamento, tenía entendido que hacían experimentos, especialmente con niños, ellos tenían planeado formar un ejército para hacerle frente a Vongola – dijo Hibari, recordando a su hijo.

Alice se mordía el dedo estresada, las cosas se seguían complicando – Gil, ¿Cuándo es la próxima resonancia? – preguntó Alice, Gil miró su colgante y su reloj – al parecer no va haber por un rato – todos los miraron sorprendido - ¿porqué? – dijo Alice incrédula – no marca nada, creo que esto es malo, ¿quiere decir que se ha vuelto un presente fijo? – dijo Gil tratando de buscar alguna respuesta.

¿Presente fijo? Te refieres que esta realidad será la que rija de ahora en adelante – decía Gokudera – esto es malo, ni siquiera sabemos que causa esto ni donde esta Faye para que nos explique nada – pensaba frustrado Gokudera, aun no sabían dónde estaba Haru.

Pero estamos en la civilización de nuevo, ¿no hay forma de comunicarnos con el exterior? – dijo Hibari – ahora que lo dices, podemos contactar a los demás – contesto Gokudera.

Haru caminaba por la ciudad mientras tomaba un café, le dolía la cabeza, por alguna razón sentía su mente algo extraña, sentía que las cosas no estaban en su lugar, tal vez era idea suya.

Miraba la carpeta que tenía en la mano, no es que estuviera asustada, ya sabía que tendría un trabajo así en el futuro, el camino del mercenario era este, no debía quejarse.

Abrió la carpeta y admiró la foto de un sujeto – Gokudera Hayato – no debía dudar, era un criminal que ponía en peligro al mundo tranquilo como lo conocía – hay que acabar con las amenazas – dijo decidida endureciendo su mirada.

¡Oh, un parque! – dijo contenta, necesitaba estar rodeada de vegetación para sentirse feliz, ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza, caminó hasta que se detuvo sorprendida, unos ojos plata la miraban sorprendido y ella también – Gokudera Hayato…prepárate para morir…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo, vaya otro giro inesperado, la cacería de los progenitores de la Undécima Generación continua, ¿qué habrá sucedido con Bel, Fran y la chica? ¿Habrán muerto?, Haru tiene como misión asesinar a Gokudera, ¿Qué hará Gokudera?, tantas interrogantes.<strong>

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
